


Today's Plans, Erase Past Mistakes

by Madquinn13



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 18:48:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9562046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madquinn13/pseuds/Madquinn13
Summary: After being rendered unable to sleep from her own personal guilt Sara (with advice) decides to correct the two reasons stopping her from sleeping.





	

**Author's Note:**

> There are literally 100s of ways for Sara to bring Laurel back.   
> Seriously writers we don't need 5 different Dinah's in Arrow.

Sara was training every night while the others slept. She wasn’t sleeping at all. She tries to avoid blinking because whenever she closes her eyes-. She just needs to focus on what she can do. Push those thoughts out.

She doesn’t know what she can do anymore.

She needs her life to make sense and it doesn’t. None of her thoughts make sense anymore.

Being in the League she became really good at compartmentalizing her thoughts. When you’re on a mission it’s dangerous to let your thoughts wander. When she was in Nanda Parbat and not in a room with Nyssa it was dangerous to let her thoughts wander. Being the heir’s beloved was a very big target. So she taught herself to block out everything but survival and surveillance.

Being Captain of the Legends, it was so much different than any squad she led with the League. If you disobeyed orders on a mission in the League you were taken out then and there. Every squad leader had that right.

The League didn’t allow downtime for the mind to wander.

All she had on the Waverider lately was downtime for her mind to wander.

If she slept her mind just kept going back to those moments. Those moments she so desperately wanted to forget and ignore.

They were worse than any torture she has endured before.

She missed sleep.

But she missed _them_ more.

Hearing the steps echoing off the metal floor down a hall she wondered who was up and if it was worth it to see if they could provide a good distraction. Amaya had sparred with her before in the middle of the night when she was feeling restless herself.

Silently Sara slipped out of her room and followed the footsteps into the kitchen.

“Oh it’s just you that’s up.” She sighed in disappointment.

“I’m sorry?” Nate offered with a frown. “Couldn’t sleep?”

“Not really, you?”

“I figured instead I’d try and do some research.” He gestured to the book he brought out with him and laid on the table next to him. “I don’t think I’ve actually seen you sleep.” He thought out loud as if only now seeing the dark marks under her very red eyes.

“Yeah I don’t do much of it lately.”

“Listen we’ll find Rip and fix everything you don’t need to worry.”

“It’s Rip that’s keeping me up.” She huffed. This was why she was disappointed it was Nate. He was the only one who thought everyone should talk and share and if you didn’t he would look like you murdered his dog and fed it to him.

“Is it guilt cos you killed people?”

“No. Those were bad people.” Sara rolled her eyes.

“Is it a different kind of guilt? Like of the dead sister type? I mean between all of us I’m sure we can think of a way to save her without dooming the world.”

“We can’t go to the fight itself, in the original timeline, the one where I was still in Star City, Laurel isn’t the only who dies.”

“Who else does?”

“My Dad…and me, but the he’s the main reason. I mean I don’t think my mom would be okay with burying both her daughters and her ex husband on the same day leaving her all alone, though I guess she’s alone now because I’m gone.” Sara rubbed her forehead, she never thought of that. Now she has to add her parents to her list of people she is guilty of abandoning.

“Did she die instantly?”

“What?”

“Your sister, how exactly did Darhk kill her?” And just like that a lightbulb went off in Sara’s head. Of course why didn’t she think of this (why didn’t Rip).

“So long as it isn’t an instant kill, we can get her on the ship and Gideon can help her!” Sara ran from the kitchen to the library trying to see if there was any way to access her sister’s medical file.

“ **I’m sorry Captain Lance but I cannot a trace of a cause of death for your sister.** ” The A.I. explained politely.

“Then we are going to 2017 and I am finding out for myself.”

“Everyone is asleep in bed and not strapped in Sara.” Nate followed Sara out and watched her take her usual seat.

“They’ll be fine.” Sara waved him off before pulling the lever back.

* * *

“Sara! What are you doing here? Touching my computers and…you adjusted my seat again didn’t you?” Felicity asked going a mile a minute pushing her glasses up her nose upon entering the hide out and finding the blonde in her seat.

“I am trying to find record of Laurel’s cause of death and I have to adjust your seat you always have the back locked so when I lean back too hard it tips.”

“I have the back locked because you don’t get proper support otherwise.” Felicity grumbled. “Can’t your ship find her cause of death? Not that I’m not happy to see you because I am, but you know you have tech from centuries from now.”

“Yeah no official cause was found in our files but I figured you would be able to get it, and if not you know what happened and we can figure out possible ways and prepare for them.”

“What do you mean prepare for them Sara?”

“After the attack, we’re getting Laurel on the Waverider where we’re going to heal her.” Sara smiled at the hacker, making a show of locking the backrest back into place before getting up.

“You can save Laurel?”

“Sure as hell going to try.”

“I’m in.”

* * *

After getting the very detailed record (the surgeons took oral notes during it as well as a detailed autopsy to find out how she went from stable to dead afterwards) Sara was positive that the plan could work.

If everything went well, she would be the only one who remember her dying at all and that was something she could live with.

 “It’ll be fine Sara. We planned for everything, we even went over video footage.” Ray tried to put a comforting, or reassuring hand on Sara’s shoulder but with a simple glare he removed it.

“Nothing is set in stone Ray.” She hissed. She hated that they were stuck in the ship. “What’s the plan guys?”

“We take her from the doctors, bring her to the roof.” Rory pointed out.

“Right.” They ran the simulations attempting the transfer anywhere else caused too many aberrations, while Laurel wouldn’t be dead, Oliver needed to think she was in order to push him to kill Darhk (something Sara really wanted to do but she had to let it be Oliver).

“Now we just wait.”

* * *

Sara really needed to thank whoever it was that made her expendable to history so Rip would recruit her and thus give her this chance to save her sister.

She wasn’t leaving Laurel’s side just staying by her side as Gideon took care of all the medical stuff.

She wasn’t sure how long she was there, or when she was finally able to sleep but she woke up with her head by Laurel’s side and her sister stroking her hair.

“Hey sleepy head.” Laurel smiled down at her.

“Hey, how are you feeling?”

“Like there wasn’t an arrow in my lung. Thank you.”

“You went through so much to get me back, I wasn’t doing anything less for you.”

“Gideon, has Sara been sleeping?” Laurel asked looking up at the ceiling not sure where the interface was.

“Captain Lance has not slept for over twenty one days.”

“That’s ten days over the recorded limit before death.” Laurel glared at her sister.

“I think the pit extended that limit.” Sara offered with a shrug.

“Go sleep. I’ll still be here. No shoo or I’ll get Gideon to sedate you.” Laurel stressed. “Nyssa will be pissed if you die from sleep depravation.” Before Sara had a chance to open her mouth to reply Laurel knew what she was going to ask. “She’s fine. She asked me if I thought you were happy, or could be. She really loves you.”

“I know. I don’t deserve her.” Sara sighed. “We’ll discuss this all later.”

“Of course.” Laurel smiled at her. “Love you.”

“Love you too.”


End file.
